Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Flexible electronics, in contrast to conventional electronics, may make use of material components with a wide range of responses to bending, stretching or twisting. In a flexible circuit, the conduits and interconnects may be designed to exhibit near zero gauge factor (e.g., the relative change in its resistance divided by the strain applied) over repeated bending.